The present invention relates to a driving mechanism, as well as to a vehicle provided with it.
Drives or driving mechanisms are known in many various forms, including electric, hydraulic, pneumatic and mechanical drives. Among mechanical drives, a drive with spring means is known. The drive includes a spring or springs which are initially wound to be compressed and then the springs unwind and convert the potential energy accumulated during winding, into kinetic energy of driving an object. While the spring drive uses the accumulated potential energy due to compression of the springs, the finally produced kinetic energy is relatively low and cannot provide for a long driving distance without recharging after a relatively short time. Therefore a vehicle using such drive covers only a short distance before a next compression of the springs must be performed.